Admiration
by Sara's Earliest Works
Summary: Oh, dear...this one is VERY AU and VERY OOC. Yes, I made Zoycite a separate entity from her sub counterpart as if she were meant to be a character all along. Shame on me!


"Admiration: Zoicite's thoughts"  
by Sara Jaye 

Okay, I told myself I was going to write something lighter and less morbid than I'd been doing lately, and here it is. Introspective and thoughtful, but in a nice, sweet, much calmer way. I came up with this at around 3:30am this morning and had to write it.  
Anyways...you all know my thoughts about Zoicite and how she's different from Zoisite and a real character and all that, so I'll just cut to the chase. ;;; In my stories, NOBODY is completely straight-even those in a hetero relationship are bisexual. Zoicite included. She loves Malachite very much, yet recently I've noticed I have her get crushes on girls rather easily. ; So I decided to write something about it, about her thoughts on it. And here it is.  
This isn't really a fanfic, more of a journal entry, like Zoisite's in "I want to tell you...but I'm afraid to lose you". The only difference is that no one finds this one and reacts at the end. :P nervous laugh And while not a direct yuri fic, I count this as yuri because it's, well, a girl thinking about her crushes on several girls.  
Anyway, on with the fic/entry!

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation. None of the characters belong to mewell, 'cept Zoicite and Malachite, whom I stole from DiC. :P This story is yuri, so if that kind of thing bothers you or isn't your speed, you may want to close the window. :P But if not, enjoy!

Why do I get crushes so easily?

I have a boyfriend. I've been with him for several years and I love him very much. He means everything to me.

Yet for some reason, I -always- seem to get crushes on girls I spend time with!

I've known for awhile that I'm bisexual, so falling for a girl does feel natural to me. But so many?

Just how many girls have I got crushes on? Let's see...

Ami Mizuno, the blue-haired genius I've known since before we were even friends.

Haruka Tenoh, the boyish-looking blonde racecar driver.

Caroline Anders and May Oak, 2 of my best friends who also seem to have a thing for me.

CereCere, the fun-loving, pretty magician.

Mimete Kenshin, who I always talk to when I'm depressed (Other than Malachite), and vice versa.

Ann, the girl of Majiku origins with whom I became fast friends when she and her boyfriend Eil moved in...

And now Lead Crow, a beautiful redhead who just recently started working at the coffeehouse.

That's...

Eight.

Wow...that many...

Ann, Caroline, and May I can understand, since they're my best friends and they seem to feel the same way about me...especially Ann...

Mimete and I have a common bond. We both lost someone very important to us (But then again, plenty of us have been there before...), we both enjoy music and writing, and we play the piano.

CereCere is just the kind of girl you love to hang out with, she's just fun and playful and cute...all of the Quartet are...

And plenty of girls like Haruka-sama. I certainly don't blame them. There's just something about her...

But Ami and Lead Crow? I don't have all that much in common with them...we're friends, but not as close as, for example, Mimete and Viluy or the 4 Kings...why do I feel the way I do about them? Ami's so smart and gentle and sweet...and Lead Crow's tough, fearless, but at the same time has such a soft side for Aluminum Siren, the other new girl and the one closest to her...

Maybe what I'm feeling isn't a crush on them...more like...

Admiration...

Yeah...after all, there's more than one way to have a crush on someone, and admiring them for their cool qualities is definitely one of them...a good one...

Everything makes sense now.

Well...at least that. Now, if I could juuust figure out what the meaning of life is...giggles

End

Ah, it feels great to actually write a story and get it done in the same day! Sorry if this is a bit odd or disjointed or anything, but it was 4:30am when I actually WROTE this...


End file.
